


Unconditional

by L is for Love (Naivette)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naivette/pseuds/L%20is%20for%20Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When L stumbles across a yaoi doujinshi involving him and Light, he shows Light. One thing leads to another, and they learn how truly unconditional  love is. LxLight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

Unconditional

A door shut and Light walked into the office where L was.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hello, Light. I believe you have something to tell me." The world's top detective, L, looked up at the brunette as he walked into the office.

"What are you talking about?"

L held up a doujinshi and replied, "This."

"What is that?!" Light exclaimed, walking towards L, staring in disbelief.

"I believe this is yaoi...of US."

Light rolled his eyes. "I knew that much."

"Know, what surprises me the most?" L asked, pointing to the foreword. "Foreword by Light 'I'm a Gay' Yagami. Light-kun, you never told me you were gay. I thought we were friends?"

Light twitched with anger. "You know, I detest that name."

"So, yes, would you mind explaining?" L rebutted. "You wrote a foreword to a gay book and never even told me?"

"That wasn't me!" Light protested.

"Sounds just like you," L responded. "Don't deny it."

"Do you really believe I can draw that crap?!" Light screamed at L, not believing that the raven haired man was actually accusing him of something like this.

"There is a 99.9% chance that you wrote this foreword. No, I do not believe you drew it. That would be the work of someone else..."

"I did not write it."

"Let me read an excerpt from this," L replied. He cleared his throat, and then began. "I am Yagami Raito, and I'm thoroughly pleased with the outcome of this doujinshi. Thank you for buying! When the author of this doujin emailed me with a ludicrous request of a foreword, my first reaction was to delete it. However, I simply couldn't tear myself from the project because it included things about Detective, L. After looking over this, I am excited to present to you, Moonlight Sonata. Kudos to CLAMP for drawing this! ~Yagami Raito." L stared at Light, waiting for an answer.

"I. Did. Not. Write. That…" Light said, exasperated.

"No need to deny it; I won't betray you, Light-kun. I would just like a reason on what this foreword means. Obviously, I know what this entails."

"I DIDN'T WRITE IT, GOD DAMN IT." Light scowled.

"But I would like to hear it from you.... My intuition never fails. I'm simply asking for an answer," L continued, seemingly not hearing Light's interjection.

Light remained quiet for a moment, seeming thoughtful, before he made a decision. He pounced on the genius detective, pinning him to the ground. "What do you think it means? Surely, the world's greatest detective would be able to figure such a simple thing out?" Light said.

L remained passive, and answered. "Light-kun, if you will just get off of me, I'm sure we could get you a capable therapist so you can sort out your problems, preferably while I'm not around."

Light laughed. "You really are socially retarded."

L and Light did a barrel roll, and L ended up on top.

"You know, it could be that I'm shy. I'm rather upset that I was the uke in this doujin, it would never happen in real life," L replied. Light blushed slightly and flipped them over again so that he was on top of L.

"Really, now? A social retard, such as yourself? YOU think that you could be seme? Cut the shyness crap."

L, for the first time in a long period of time, maybe even decades, blushed such a shade of red that it must have been at least dark red. He looked like he was dying under there. Maybe the reason he wanted to be on top was because Light was so much more massive.

Just as he was about to try again to roll over and put Light on the bottom, Matsuda walked in. He saw the two men struggling on the floor, fighting as always, only a little closer this time. "Uh… Ryuuzaki-san?"

For what seemed to be the longest time, Light stared at the blushing raven haired genius below him. Hearing footsteps Light looked up to find Matsuda and blushed almost as furiously as L. "Well this is awkward..."

Matsuda couldn't help but have obscene thoughts as he inched into the room, trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Um... I just came in to work on the investigation. If you two were fighting, stop, please? We need you for the investigation! It's not like I'm a genius here!" Matsuda laughed awkwardly as he sat at a desk, his back to the two blushing men on the floor.

L started to get up. Blushing furiously, Light scrambled to get off L and spare himself, and L, more embarrassment. As soon as he was on his feet, he backed away from the detective and stared at Matsuda.

As Light finally got up, L had many things running through his mind. Normally, the genius detective had a clear mind, but thoughts were zooming through his mind faster than the speed of light, creating odd sensations that he hadn't felt before. At first, it was just strange. With his discovery of 3 things: that Light was Kira, that Light was gay, and that Light was apparently in love with him, what was a guy to do? L blinked and got up slowly, as if any sudden movements would suddenly put the building in structural danger.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Matsuda asked, his face flushing slightly at the obscene thoughts running through his mind.

"No. Everything's fine," Light muttered, refusing to look at L. He sat down at his desk and tried to ignore the detective. What he would do to forget the incident that just occurred...

L suddenly hatched an idea. It was right. It would work. The execution of this plan could potentially get him laid. L walked over to Matsuda in his slumped, odd manner, and got unbelievably close to him, looking over his shoulder to see the screen. Matsuda tried to stay still for a while. L, while he may be a genius, didn't exhibit a lot of grace when interacting with another person. Poor guy. After quite a while, L decided to test something. Instead of just looking over the shoulder (unbelievably closely), he did something even more drastic. Switching from his position, he literally hugged Matsuda from behind. Obviously, L would usually never attempt such an odd display of affection.... especially not for Matsuda.

"Wha—Ryuuzaki-kun! What are you doing!?" Matsuda said, stunned.

Trying not to pay attention to L, Light continued to stare at his computer monitor, but he couldn't help but turn when L hugged—yes, hugged—Matsuda. How could someone as socially inept as L show affection to someone like Matsuda?! Light stared in bewilderment, gaping as L continued to hug a fidgeting Matsuda. Light cleared his throat and recomposed himself.

"L, we're working on the Kira case. I don't believe that Matsuda appreciates being hugged and distracted while working."

"It's not as if Matsuda adds much to the Kira case anyway, Light-kun. He's somewhat of a mascot around here." L replied curtly. Matsuda gaped at what L had just said. A mascot! As if!

"And, if I recall correctly, mascots are often hugged, aren't they?" L asked.

"You really don't take other's emotions into account, do you? I'm sure that Matsuda doesn't appreciate being called a mascot either!" Light stood up.

"Er... Light-kun..." Matsuda tried to keep his impulse to punch L under control. He might get fired for doing so! He couldn't do that to him, he was too innocent for someone his age.

"L, release him," Light commanded, putting forth as much effort as he could to remain impassive.

"No." L simply stayed. He was glad that Matsuda didn't actually smell half-bad. Was it some sort of new cologne to attract Misa?

"Also, Light-kun, we can't help what we are, and Matsuda here is a mascot. I am 100% sure of it."

"Umm, L...Can you please get off of me now?" Matsuda asked, fearful for his job. Despite that, however, Matsuda could not stand being called a mascot. "And if you really don't think that I'm important to this investigation, then I shouldn't be here if I'm just a mascot."

"Now Matsuda, I didn't say you were only a mascot around here. The work that everyone does is important. I just feel that researching is not something you should do, because it's not the best use of your time." Matsuda remained silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Who's the other mascot? And get the hell off me!" L was awestruck at how simple Matsuda was sometimes.

"Matsuda, I did not say you were the only mascot, I said that you are MORE than JUST a mascot here. You serve a purpose too. Everyone does."

L got off of Matsuda, but exhibited a sad puppy face, one powerful enough to get him sweets with Watari and avoid the dentist. He sat down, close to Matsuda, at the adjacent computer, still far away from Light. Matsuda nodded and continued working, but obviously flushed and confused by the odd way L was acting.

Light grunted and sat back down at his computer, annoyed at L. "What the fuck's gotten into you? And you might want to close that doujinshi that you were reading earlier, L. I think is probably the least amount of work that you've done in a day since we started the investigation," Light added.

"I was simply reading this because you were involved." L said. "Or have you forgotten what happened earlier?" L stood up, and marched over to Light and stared him down, with his emotionless eyes. Light's face flushed a bit, but he did not back down. He turned to face L with a hard gaze.

"I'm not fucking Kira, got it?" Light replied angrily. Matsuda turned to look at Light and L, but then realizing that the tension was mounting, decided to tastefully leave the room and let the two work things out. He tripped on the way out. Light ignored the thump he heard behind him, assuming it was, as usual, Matsuda being clumsy.

L couldn't help but notice how Light's hair looked like he spent forever doing it. How much time did he spend on it in the morning? According to how neat it was, Light spent approximately 45 minutes, at least.... oh no. He shouldn't... this wasn't right... L shouldn't just give in.

"So, what was it about being naive as to not know your intentions?" L said.

"You know what, just drop it. We have work to do." Light turned away to look back at his computer screen, typing away.

L was usually patient. Then again, L wasn't usually the object of a man's affection. He leaned down, grabbed Light's chin, and kissed him very softly, seeing how he has never actually kissed anyone. Light froze as he felt L's lips met his, timidly. His brain had begun calculating L's possible motives.

'Is he doing this to test that if I'm Kira, again? But...He feels shy and...' Light blushed and slowly returned the gesture, barely applying more pressure with his own lips. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was nervous.

L shivered. Was... Light actually kissing him back? L felt Light return the kiss, and he couldn't help but feel some sort of odd elated emotion in his heart. L ended up putting his arms around Light's neck, and he pushed himself up against the younger man.

Light could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat when he felt L's arms around his neck. He was surprised that his mind was shutting down on him. Hell, he was surprised that L was kissing him, and he was kissing him back. Light's hand found itself weaving through L's hair as L pushed his body closer to his own. Light timidly licked L's bottom lip.

L's face was a crimson color, both from the lack of air and the implications of the situation. He could only melt into the kiss, as neither of them was overly-passionate about the kiss. It was more like the first kiss lovers share, secretly wanting more. In fact, L and Light did want more. Any bystander could tell, what with all their wanting to get closer, and practically attacking each other now, wanting dominance. By accident, L pushed it too far....Both men tumbled out of the computer chair and fell, L on Light. Back to square one, they were face to face, blushing, shy, and wanting so much more, as men often did.

Light looked away, blushing even harder than he was before. "S-sorry..." He muttered, barely audible.

L didn't answer Light's apology, but simply nodded his head in acknowledgment. He laid his head down on Light's chest to hear his heartbeat, which was apparently very high. As the silence set in, it became apparent that neither of them were in a comfortable position. L smiled inwardly at how fast Light's heart was, practically like a hummingbird's.

"Light... you still owe me an explanation." This time, L was going to get an answer. There was no turning back.

Light's heartbeat speed up as L rested his head on his chest. Would he really accept him, even if he was Kira? He blushed as he registered L's question. "Er, I... Um..." Light paused before answering.

"First things first, I did not write that foreword." Light hesitated before continuing. "I don't know what came over me...But...I do have feelings for you..."

L glanced into Light's eyes. Light was telling the truth, maybe the only truth he would ever tell. His pupils were dilated, meaning that Light was enjoying what he saw. What an amateur. L smirked and tossed the doujinshi aside. He got up on all fours, and kissed the brunette's forehead.

"I was wondering when you would admit it. Silly Light-kun, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything...you're so cute."

Dumbfounded, Light said, "But...You suspect that I'm Kira!" Light's eyes widened as he stared at L.

"Yes, I do."

'I fell in love with a criminal...' L thought.

"Love knows no bounds."

Light stared at L, in shock, blushing. "You believe in that?" Light asked.

L simply answered by dropping down to his level, and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Light shivered as he heard the raven haired detective whisper those words. 'I love you…' The words rang in his ears.

"Do you truly? This isn't just a cruel test to prove that I'm Kira, is it?" Light looked at L with fear visible in his eyes. He didn't know if he could face it if it was just a trick. Even if L was supposed to be his enemy, he had inevitably fallen in love with the genius.

L crawled up on his hands to look Light directly.

After their eyes met, he replied, "Why do I need to prove something I already know?"

"If I was Kira, then you would convict me...Arrest me with proof," Light responded. "...To put an end to the Kira case."

"I've thought about that. If you are willing to change, then so will I. Please, Light-kun..."

Light pulled L closer and embraced him. "I love you, L," Light whispered into L's ear. He leaned in to kiss him, more fiercely than before, though not too harsh. He didn't want to hurt L. His hands moved towards his back and under his shirt, revealing L's pale skin. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as they both kissed each other, detective and criminal. It was even more scandalous than Romeo and Juliet.

L felt Light tug at his shirt, attempting to take it off, and stopped. Light groaned when he felt L freeze beneath him, but he took the opportunity to remove the long white shirt that the detective always seemed to wear.

"If you want me to stop..." Light started. L complied with Light, but gave him a knowing stare.

"Light, I do not believe this is the best place to be... kissing. Should we not relocate?"

Light sighed, but got up along with L. "I agree," he said. Taking L's hand, Light led the two to a bedroom, specifically Misa Amane's bedroom.

L followed Light into Misa's room, and girly it was. There were silk sheets and lace everything, the furniture was the best money could buy. L shut the door and pounced Misa's bed. It was soft, and the clean sheets smelled of some tropical flower no one knew the name to. Before, L would have been quietly thrilled to be in Misa's room, now, he was thrilled for a different reason.

Light leisurely walked over to L and crawled on the bed on top of him.

"L," he breathed, cradling the detective's face gently. Light thoroughly enjoyed seeing L showing some expression.

"You're adorable," Light said, smiling as he kissed L on his lips innocently. After a moment he withdrew and looked straight into L's eyes.

"If you don't want this, please stop me now."

L seemed to give a slight nod and nestled into Light. Secretly, he was unbuttoning his shirt too, since it didn't seem fair that L be the only one naked. Not that they were. At least, not yet.

As L tried to take off Light's buttoned shirt, he struggled with the shoulders. Almost slipping, he accidentally gripped Light in order to steady himself. Blushing at their new position, L couldn't help but feel Light's excitement.

A pink stain adorned Light's cheeks as L slipped, accidentally applying pressure to his crotch. Light couldn't help but moan at the contact. He stopped to admire L's thin figure before he shrugged off his shirt and pressed his body closer to L's. Tangling his fingers in L's raven locks, Light kissed L again, briefly. He trailed kisses down to his jaw, and then moved to suck on L's earlobe.

Despite common belief, Light did not know what to do, but was relying purely on instinct. He was never a social one, much less a person who enjoyed the time spent with one's girlfriend. He never did find a girl that he actually liked, so having homosexual impulses did not necessarily surprise him. Light enjoyed the company of others among the same intellectual status as he, and L was a genius, after all.

L was not a vocal person. Instead of moaning and groaning, he whimpered and gave little indication of his pleasure. However, his breathing became shallow, and his eyes became half-lidded. He did all he could to cover his eyes, and stay as calm as possible, despite the situation. One can't give up old habits so easily.

Light brought his hands to L's chest and his fingertips trailed along the skin as he trailed kisses down L's neck. One hand made its way to L's nipples and Light flicked it playfully. Light brought his lips down upon the other and wrapped his tongue around it, coating it in saliva.

As L started breathing harder, his libido went through the roof. Panting, he stopped Light from going on further with his nipples. One of his hands was on Light's head, while the other one was at his mouth, he was biting his thumb as usual. At least, that's what L thought he was doing. In L's neurotic state of pleasure, in actuality, he was sucking on his finger, unaware of what he was doing.

Light stopped when he felt L's hand on his head and looked up. Chuckling, Light reached up and put his hand on L's.

"L, don't suck on your finger. I'll stop," he said, tugging slightly on L's hand.

L opened his eyes. He panted as Light removed his hand from his mouth.

"Okay...keep going. I'm fine." L blushed a very cherry color.

Light smiled and pecked L's lips. Meanwhile, he hooked a finger under the waistband of L's pants and swiftly pulled them down to his ankles, along with L's boxers. He stared hungrily at L's body beneath him. L was beautiful and there was no turning back now.  
Light felt his own erection twitch in anticipation beneath the fabric of his slacks. His own libido was begging to be released from its confinement, but frankly, Light was only focused on L.

L could feel his blood rushing. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt very dazed; yet, he enjoyed the feeling. In a rare spurt of logic (in these kinds of situations), L managed to spread his legs.

Light smiled at L's sprawled, panting figure beneath him. L was gorgeous, and Light finally moved to take off his pants and free his erection, fumbling with the button. Light groaned in frustration. L heard Light groan and lifted himself up to see why. Smirking, in a non-uke like fashion, L took over and unbuttoned Light's pants.

"Really, Light-kun, there isn't a need to rush these things." L kissed Light on the cheek very softly, before dragging him back down on the bed.

Light nodded. "Thank you, L. I guess it was just driving me insane since you're so quiet. We can't have that, can we?" Light's eyes glinted with mischief as he trailed his hands down L's body. Without warning, Light brought his lips down on L's cock and licked the tip. At first, Light nearly gagged, but he did his best to ignore his gag reflex. L arched his back and covered his face again, restraining the urge to moan and indicate just how amazing this felt. He wasn't about to lose.

Light hummed, sending vibrations coursing down L's cock. Light sucked and licked the organ as if he was L, and IT was a lollipop. He tentatively added some friction by gently scraping his teeth along L's length.

L, despite covering his face, eventually gave up and dropped his arms to his side, gripping the sheets. He rocked his hips, and the phrase "bump and grind" became apparent.

Light smirked internally as L finally reacted in a more obvious manner. It was nice to know that L actually was feeling something. After noting L's response and tasting pre-cum, Light back away and stopped his ministrations, grabbing the base of L's cock to prevent his climax. L suddenly realized that Light had stopped, and looked up, eyes filled with lust and want.

L tried to voice his panic, but instead, all that came out was either a groan or a whimper, or something in between the two. Either way, his eyes said what his mouth couldn't.

'I want you.'

"I know this raises my Kira percentages, but I want to hear you. Beg for me, L." Light stared directed back at L. Surprised, L looked over at Light.

"Why...do...you want me to beg?" L asked, curious as to why anyone would want to hear something as outrageous as that.

"You're too quiet. I want to know that you want this...I mean, I know you do, but I just want to hear your lovely voice."

L thought about Light's request for a while, and then inwardly grinned at himself, underneath the 152 layers of his shell, though, so no normal person could recognize it. Almost sleepily, L tilted his head and moaned in mock ecstasy. When L finished with his imitation, he said, "That's what I want you to do to me. That's also how I want to make you feel."

Light remained silent for a moment. "You know, when you actually allow yourself to express emotion, you act a lot more...Different—for the lack of word. I never thought of you like this."

L gazed into Light's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before he finally spoke. "Most of the time, I'm required to be logical. There's hardly a need for me to be emotional."

L got up and dragged Light down, pinning him to the bed—again. During the two seconds this action happened, Light, being so enticed, lost grip on L's manhood and flopped onto the bed with L on him. L managed to grasp and open section of Light's neck, and licked it seductively before he bit the sensitive skin, coloring Light's fair skin a light vermilion.

Light gasped for breath as L suddenly changed the pace. He let out a moan when L bit on his neck. His manhood was throbbing in need, becoming painful from the lack of attention. Turns out, Light was much more vocal than L ever would be. L straddled Light and cupped his erection. He began to sensually stroke it through the fabric of Light's boxers. He kissed down Light's neck, leaving hickeys as a reminder to anyone that Light was his. When L reached Light's collar bone, he got an unexpected reaction.

The brunette inhaled sharply, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure. Without realizing what he was doing, Light had grasped L's shoulders harshly, fingernails digging into the skin. He needed more.

L smirked at Light's moan, but winced as he felt a stinging sensation on his back. He could feel himself get harder, just hearing something so delicious. Going farther, L started playing Light's nipple, licking around it, and sucking. Getting bored, he stopped playing, and kissed Light, all the while tugging his boxers down.

Light panted, after they had broken the kiss, trying to steady his breathing, and looked at L. His grip loosened and he looked at L with lust clouded eyes. "I want you, L," he breathed, watching L slide off his boxers. Light shuddered in anticipation.

L went near Light's ear, and whispered. "I'm afraid this will have to wait."

Light's head jerked up to look at L. He growled. "What?"

L inched off the bed, not wanting to leave. Standing up, he put on his boxers and hurried to Misa's bathroom. L opened a few drawers, before finding what he needed in the medicine cabinet. Vaseline. 'This will do.' L entered the plush bedroom again and set the container on the edge of the bed.

Light blushed as he saw what L was holding when he returned. It was nice to know that L didn't want to hurt him. As L climbed back on the bed, Light pulled him closer and pulled off L's boxers, again, and threw off to the side.

L unscrewed the jar gingerly and coated his fingers with the petroleum jelly. After he was done, L used his other hand to haul Light up on his knees, and kissed him perversely. Meanwhile, L's slick hand snaked down near Light's opening and snuck in. L inserted his index finger slowly, not wanting to cause any more pain than necessary.

Light squirmed at the sudden intrusion. The feeling was so foreign. He slowly relaxed his body so that he could minimize the pain. Though L was doing his best to prepare him, Light knew that it would still hurt before fading into pleasure. Light looked at L with lust clouded eyes, revealing his need and kissed L back with passion, their tongues battling for dominance. L fought back hard. Okay, hard was the wrong word to use. While the battle with tongue and teeth continued, L inserted a second finger, receiving a grunt from Light. He began a scissoring motion, and broke the kiss with the brunette. Again.

Light pulled L back into a kiss, tongue prodding between L's lips for entrance. L obliged and gave Light access as he began angling his fingers for the spot that would make Light feel best. After a few tries, Light pulled away from the kiss abruptly and arched his back, moaning loudly, indicating that L had found it. Noting the general location, L slowly added a third finger, causing Light to groan as he felt a stab of pain. L moved his fingers in a steady motion, toward Light's erogenous zone. He kept a careful rhythm, in order to avoid hurting Light. By now, the bed and the room was a total mess. The once nice clean sheets were now not so nice and clean. The bedroom had a pungent odor of sex and sweat.

Light moaned a second time, this time louder than the first. L removed his fingers, and laid him back down on the bed. Light held back a whimper at the lost of contact. Lying back on the bed, Light's face flushed brightly as he spread his legs for L.

L went down on Light, and entered devastatingly slow. Just a little bit of the way in, he heard Light groan a little. L glanced down at the younger man, dreading that he had hurt him. Light's eyes were closed shut.

"Light..?" L said.

"Just...Give me a moment, L," Light replied. After what seemed like a few dreadfully long minutes, Light opened his eyes and responded. "Move." L gave a small smile and pecked Light on the lips before moving. At first, he tried just entering all the way in, and then slowly started moving in and out.

Light hissed at first, but soon adjusted. L was bigger than he thought he'd be.

L tried to hold in a groan; the heat surrounding him was heaven. Why hadn't he done this earlier? He continued to slide in and out of Light, and soon he had elicited small moans and whimpers. He thrust in at different angles in the general area of Light's prostate. He smirked weakly when he felt Light arch back and moan loudly, hands clutching the sheets.

"Ah...do that again..." he groaned, wanting more of that intense feeling that brought him so much pleasure. L didn't disappoint, as he continued to thrust into his prostate with abnormal precision again and again.

Light wondered if it was possible to for him to ejaculate without ever touching his libido. The sweet sounds that L was inevitably making were turning him on even more, if that was possible, and L was just making him feel so good.

Light couldn't think of anything anymore. No calculations were made, and nothing mattered except for the feeling of L filling him. Then he gasped sharply when he felt a hand wrap around his straining cock and pump in alternating times to thrusts.

"Mmm...ahh...L...I'm close," he breathed out, lost in waves of ecstasy.

For once, L just stopped thinking, following his instincts. "Light...Light..." L wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that let his instincts take control. He was just focused on making Light feel good. L felt his climax coming on too. He thrust into Light a few more times before Light screamed as he climaxed, ribbons of milky white liquid spraying across L. As he felt Light's walls tightening, he came with a low groan of Light's name.

Light screamed out L's name, or at least the single letter that L went by, riding out his climax. He felt L's semen inside of him before they both collapsed. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, L moved and pulled out of Light, exhausted.

Light pulled the raven haired detective back down and wrapped his arms around him. He gave L a soft kiss.

"I love you, L."

"And I love you too, Kira."

Light sighed. Of course L wouldn't just give it up. Not that he expected him to. "For you, I'll do anything. I'll give it all up, just to be with you."

L gave Light a small smile, relieved.

"Don't worry. It'll just be a secret between the two of us, Light."

L rested his head on Light's chest, listening to his heartbeat and his breathing. Right before either of them fell asleep, Light's eyes shot open. "L."

"What is it, Light?"

"We're in Misa's room."

"I suppose it's too late to do anything now."

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written by me, Navi, and two other authors :).  
> Andrea: Awwww the end is so cuuuute! I'm such a sucker for fluff. X)
> 
> Navi: Writing yaoi is a lot harder than it looks. Thank you, Alyssa and Andrea :D
> 
> Alyssa: Haha, I hope you were at least somewhat entertained. I love fluff as well. x] Navi tried to make it humorous as well as sweet (and chickened out on the lemon). Feel free to leave a review!
> 
> Andrea: In other words, REVIEW!
> 
> Fanfiction version: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6725797


End file.
